


Last Minute

by AnonymousA



Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little!Mike, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, daddy!Harvey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: “Mike,” he starts softly, and Mike’s eyes soften at his voice. “Where’s your paci, kiddo?”---~tags are clear, proceed with caution~
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door wakes Harvey up. He is still on the couch, his arm around Donna, who is still sleeping, head resting on his shoulder. He moves slowly, resting her head on a pillow behind her, and walks tiredly to the door.

“What,” he murmurs to himself, and swings the door open. The surprise shows in his face when he moves back a bit to allow the visitor in. “Mike? It’s-” a glance at his watch shows his exactly how late it is – “one thirty at night, why are you here? Something wrong?”

Mike gives him a pained look but says nothing. His eyes travel to the couch where Donna is still sound asleep, and go back to Harvey. “I’m sorry, I should’ve called ahead”.

Harvey sighs, then sits on one of the kitchen stools. He motions for Mike to join him in the kitchen. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on Mike?” he says quietly.

Mike sits next to Harvey, and for the first time since he walked into the apartment, Harvey realizes what seems so weird about Mike. His hands lay open on the kitchen island, and Harvey suddenly realizes what’s missing. The kid never wanders at night without his pacifier.

“Mike,” he starts softly, and Mike’s eyes soften at his voice. “Where’s your paci, kiddo?”

He can see tears forming in his eyes, and he knows he hit the right spot. He is about to push, to ask what’s going on, but suddenly there’s a noise coming from the couch. The both look back exactly when Donna opens her eyes and stretches her arms, looking slightly confused.

“Mike,” she smiles, but her smile disappears as quickly as it appears when she is awake enough to register his face. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, his eyes big and watery.

“Kid, you have to concentrate. We’re here, and we’re glad you’re here, because something has clearly happened. So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” From the corner of his eye, he can see Donna getting off the couch and disappearing into the guest bedroom. He looks at Mike patiently, waiting for the boy to tell him what’s going on.

“I’ve been putting it off, telling myself that I don’t need to buy new ones. I had one that broke, and then I had my old one so I just used it. But tonight, when I put it in my mouth it fell completely apart”. He pulls two pieces from his pocket, the nipple separated from the plastic body. “The only one I have left at home is an actually baby one. It’s too small.”

Donna reappears at that moment, presenting him with his pacifier that they keep for him in their apartment. He whimpers and hesitates for a moment, and then opens his mouth. Donna smiles, and guides the pacifier to his mouth. Once she makes sure he is sucking on it, and the stress starts leaving his body, she turns to the coffee maker to make them all some coffee.

Harvey waits a couple of minutes, watching as the stress leaves Mike’s body, then tries again. “Tell me what happened kid”.

“I can’t sleep without it, lately. I just can’t. It wasn’t like this, you know that, and I hate that I’ve become dependent on that. But I just can’t sleep without it, and since I was putting it off, I am now left without one”.

Harvey sighs again. Donna and he both knew that Mike was becoming dependent on it. But they also both noticed that it made him noticeably more relaxed, so they just went with it, not saying anything to him about it anymore. “Why were you putting buying a new one off?”

Mike’s eyes travel from Harvey to Donna sheepishly. He lifts his arm and pulls at the pacifier, holding it in his fist. “It’s just… I hate buying them. It’s so embarrassing, and so freaking expensive, and…”

“Excuses,” Donna says from she is standing, smiling at him. She picks the coffee pot up and pours steaming coffee into three cups. “All excuses, honey”.

“Yeah…”

“It’s okay,” Harvey decides. “You can take this one for tonight kid, and you can stay over if you want. But first, we’re going to buy you at least three new ones”.

He gets up and walks to the office, getting his laptop. When he is back in the kitchen, the pacifier has found its way back to Mike’s mouth. He places the laptop on the kitchen island and goes to Amazon, searching for the selection they have. “Want to pick your colors, kid?” he asks lightly, turning the laptop so Mike can have a look.

Mike looks at Harvey with big eyes. “Thank you,” he whispers, eyes moving to the laptop’s screen. The selection is quite large, and he points at a pack of three, including one with car drawings, one with a blue teddy bear and solid green one. “This one, daddy,” he mumbles through his pacifier.

“You got it, baby boy. Now drink up, and then we go to bed. And don’t you ever wait for the last moment like that, got it?”

Mike nods, and Harvey smiles at him. “Good boy”.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey finishes the order by ticking the next-day delivery box and paying for the order. They all drink their coffee, and soon after Donna tucks Mike in, while Harvey cleans the kitchen and turns all the light off. When he gets to their bedroom, she is already there, washing her teeth.

“You had it set to deliver tomorrow, didn’t you?” she smirks at him through the mirror. He nods slowly, smiling at her. “I did,” he admits, walking into the bathroom and gripping at her waist to hug her from behind. “I just can’t see him like that, you know that”.

She hums. “Tomorrow is Sunday,” she reminds him with a smile, after washing the toothpaste away. “He can spend the day with us, and you’ll get to watch him get his package”. He sighs and walks to the bed. In any case, it is time they go to sleep.

When they wake up the next morning, the lights in the kitchen are already on, the smell of fresh coffee tickling their nostrils. Harvey blinks at his wife, who smiles at him with dreamy eyes, before he leans in to kiss her. “Good morning,” he mumbles, and she hums her response, smiling into the kiss.

“I think your puppy has made us some breakfast,” she says finally. And as much as they’d like to spend the day in bed, they have a kid who needs them this weekend. They get out of bed, get ready and walk out of the bedroom to find Mike standing by the kitchen island, putting omelets into plates.

Donna has to smile at her sweet boy, humming through his pacifier. He is dressed in his footed pajamas, having had to resort to whatever they had for him after showing up at their house the night before without any clothes or an overnight bag. There are three cups on the kitchen island, and a stimming pot of freshly brewed coffee resting by them.

“Good morning,” Harvey smirks at Mike, who jumps ever so slightly in surprise. His head jerks up and his eyes lock with Harvey’s. “Hi,” he says sheepishly, before he pulls at his pacifier to hold it in his hands. “Did I wake you guys up?”

“Don’t worry honey,” Donna smiles. She walks to him and kisses his cheek. “You are a very sweet little boy”. Mike blushes under her kiss, and pushes himself away. He mumbles a sweet, whispered _Mama_ that has her chase him for a second kiss on the cheek, just for being so cute.

They eat in peace, chatting softly about work and listening to Mike going on and on about a movie he watched the night before, prior to showing up at their door in the middle of the night. Right when they are done, Mike gathers all the plates to put them in the sink.

“So,” he starts awkwardly, “I think I’ll head home. You guys really did a lot already for me, and it’s your Sunday”.

“You’re not going anywhere, kid,” Harvey states firmly. “You’re spending the day with us”. Both Donna and Harvey watched the fight in Mike’s eyes, until he gives up with a sigh. The pacifier finds its way back to his mouth as he sits down on the couch. “I feel bad for ruining your Sunday,” he murmurs, resting his head on Donna’s shoulder once she sits by his side.

Her hand goes up to smooth his hair, and his sucking intensifies as he relaxes into his touch. “You didn’t ruin it, baby boy,” she insists. “We’re all good with our boy here”.

.

The knock on the door comes earlier then expected, right before noon. Mike is dozing off on the couch, head on Harvey’s lap. Donna gets up, and finds the delivery guy standing behind the door with the small package. She thanks him with a smile, and when he is gone, closes the door and walks to the living room.

“Mike, honey,” she says softly, gently waking him up. When he opens his eyes and looks at her, he looks very young. He is about to argue, very tired, and very _very_ young, when she presents him with the box. “Someone left a present for you,” she smiles at him.

His head shoots up from Harvey’s lap, startling the man. “Present?” he asks, and the pacifier drops and bounces off Harvey’s knee. “Present,” she chuckles, and the look Harvey gives her makes her feel warm. She watches as he sits, hands grabbing at the box, and pulls it further away from him.

“No, honey, we have rules, don’t we?”

“Mama,” he whines.

“No whining. We have to be patient, right? So, what do we do when mama gives you the box?”

“We open it slowly, without tearing it apart”.

She nods, then smiles, and hands him the box. With gentle, clumsy fingers, Mike eels at the tape and pulls a transparent plastic box of three very adult pacifiers, slightly bigger than the one Harvey had just picked up from the floor and is holding.

Mike’s eyes widen at the sight, and he is about to open the box when Harvey’s firm hand catches his mid-air. “Hey,” he says, trying to get the excited boy’s attention. “Do we put new pacifiers in our mouth?”

Mike shakes his head. “Daddy has to wash them,” he replies. Harvey lets go of his arm, and the boy rushes the open the box. Harvey is pretty sure he is about to get sent on washing duty by his boy or his wife, when something in Mike’s eyes changes, and the pace slows down. Everything is quiet, and they are suddenly aware that grown up Mike is back with them.

“They’re so big,” he says in awe. He looks at Harvey with wide eyes. “Did it say in the description?”

“I didn’t even know there were different sizes, kid”.

Mike ignores Harvey’s reply, and get up. He takes the three new pacifiers, picks the one from Harvey’s hands, and walks to the sink to wash all four. When he is back, he eyes the teddy bear one suspiciously. Donna chuckles at the sight, and pushes his hand gently. “It won’t bite, honey,” she whispers reassuringly, “put it in your mouth”.

“It’s huge,” he whispers back. He pulls at it, putting the tip into his mouth and sucking slowly. His eyes widen once it’s in his mouth. Harvey’s question is silent, but the reply isn’t silent at all.

It comes out muffled, more childlike than ever before, his mouth not yet accustomed to the slightly bigger, differently shaped nipple. “This is amazing”. He lowers himself, and throws his arms around Harvey. “Thanks,” he smiles.

“No problem, kid. Just don’t ever wait again for the last minute. We’ll buy you as many as you’d like”.


End file.
